


forget the land above

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: Stray Kids Supernatural Creatures AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Just a little angst, Merpeople, Merperson Hwang Hyunjin, Merperson Kim Seungmin, Non-Idol, Siren Bang Chan, Siren Han Jisung | Han, Siren Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sirens, established woochan, lol, lots of friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: "Jisung, where the fuck are your legs?"OrJisung is a siren but doesn't want his human friends (especially his boyfriend) to know.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Supernatural Creatures AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730728
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. Introductory Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this mandatory? No. Am I still gonna do it? Yes. How else am I going to explain myself for this... this... thing?!
> 
> YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE TO READ THIS BUT I MEAN, IT'S SORT OF HELPFUL MAYBE?????

So as with everything I ever write (not true but with most things) I had something written here and it was alright but then my brain was like, "Nah fam". And I realized that what I wrote didn't really sound like me? Like it sounded all nice and proper and I was like, "uh uh." So, here we are. Again. Sorry for this. 

So, this is a story that I've been working on for months now. The reason is because 1, I got writer's block several times. The words WOULD. NOT. COME. 2, I put it aside to look at later (as you should whenever you write) but completely forgot about it. :// yeah. 3, I went back and read what I had written and I literally said to myself, "what the fuck is this?!?!" So I rewrote the entire thing. 

It's a lot better now so I hope that it is somewhat enjoyable to read lmao. Anyways, for this I decided to create collages for each of the boys so that I could get a feel of what their characters would be and how I wanted the story to go. And then I was like, wait, let's add some quotes, since I love making quotes. So I did. And that's how I ended up deciding that I wanted to turn this into a series. 

I've already written the next one in this, which is gonna be WooChan, but I'm probably not gonna post it until next month (May). I wanted to name this series and you know, make it official and everything, but I have no clue what to name it. So I'm just gonna slap something down and hope that it makes sense. Lol. 

So, hope you like the story. Lemme know if I miss any mistakes. I think this might be the longest 1-2 chapter story I've ever written. I think it's longer than the WooChan one but I'm not too sure... Anyways, here are Minho and Jisung's collages, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PICTURES!

HERE ARE THE COLLAGES:   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siren couldn't help but feel that both the good and bad forces of the universe decided to make Woojin pair them up. He could have handled being in there with anyone else, even Jeongin. But Minho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little messy but its not as messy as it used to be lmao. 
> 
> theres also like, a lot of closet puns, so i apologize for that. (okay maybe only 4 puns, but that's still 4 too many, side note: woojin is not great at delivering puns)

"Jeongin... I'm not so sure we should be here... You know everyone always talks about how dangerous this place is... We should just g-" Minho was cut off by his younger friend shushing him. 

"Shh! Look!" He pointed just beyond the rocks they were climbing over, into the bay that they were hoping to reach.

Minho pulled himself up on the rocks, peering down into the bay area. Sitting on the pristine white sand was a boy, with his knees up to his chest. Minho couldn't hear very well with how far away they were, but he thought he heard the boy humming a tune unfamiliar to him. 

"That's him! Hyung, that's my friend Jisung!" Jeongin pulled himself up so he was sitting on the rocks. "He always comes here for some reason, so I thought I'd bring you here to meet him! I promise he's nice!" 

Minho glanced at the younger boy and couldn't help but adore his smile. There was no way he'd say no to such a cute expression. He sighed, nodding. "Alright. Let's go meet your friend then." 

The two climbed down the rocks, dropping to the sand below. Jeongin stumbled and fell in the sand, giggling. The boy sitting on the beach looked at them with a confused expression. "Jeongin? What are you doing here?" 

"Oh! This is Minho-hyung. You know, the one I keep telling you about? And I'm here because I wanted to introduce you two!" He flashed his signature grin at Jisung. 

Jisung turned to Minho, eyes going wide. "Minho... Lee Minho? As in the Minho that I had to defend Felix from?!" He crossed his arms and pouted. At first he had seemed a bit unfamiliar to Minho, but that was probably because of his now deep blue hair and the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a while. "Oh my god! It is you!" 

Jeongin looked at Minho, who was laughing, with a confused frown. "What? Do you two know each other?" 

"Well, yeah. We met a few years ago. We're both friends with Woojin. That's how we know each other." Minho shrugged, flashing a cheeky grin at Jisung. "Still don't like him."

"Bitch!" The only other thing that Minho noted was that Jisung still wore his [choker](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/15/35/c115351e1cc0192f6035adc0d0a3b749.jpg). The necklace was intricate, a strange addition to Jisung's casual outfit. It's band was adorned with several seashells, with a pretty blue pendant in the middle. There were three chains that hung from the bottom, with two tasseled chains that rested against his collar bones.

"Okay, let's just calm down!" Jeongin dragged Minho to sit down beside Jisung, who turned to gaze at the quiet water of the bay. "This place is gorgeous, Jisung! It's a nice place to just sit and look at the view!" Jeongin said with a smile, trying to fill the silence. 

"I guess so. Not many other people come here, though." Jisung said.

Minho elbowed Jeongin in the ribs as if to say 'I told you so'. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Jisung's encounter with Jeongin and Minho left him feeling strange. He couldn't quite wrap his head around why, but he did know that when he glanced at the elder human, his heart skipped a beat. It was probably a simple crush, but Jisung had never had one before, so he wasn't sure. 

He could probably ask his fellow siren friends, but he wasn't sure that they'd have the right experience. Chan was dating someone, yes, but he was awkward and clumsy, so no one knew how he had captured Woojin's heart. Felix was just a panicked gay boy that had no current crush.

The eldest of the three, Chan, was a blond siren. He had a beautiful [tail](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/78/ea/7b78ea29ec5e3605e96b047d65f57c50.jpg), scales a mixture of dark blue and magenta. His monofin was forked, but it forked into four, instead of the typical two. This was how the tails of merpeople were, that lived on the Australian coasts. 

Felix (another blondie) had a similar [tail, ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/17/d0/a717d05db126cac00077c215a652442b.jpg)also being Australian, but his was a deep red that suited him. He didn't like the color, saying that it was simple, but Jisung liked it. 

Jisung's own [tail](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ae/e7/0a/aee70abdb6b748ee4ddebb7d6986aba9--elsa-mermaid-mermaid-man.jpg) was much simpler. It was an icy blue and white mixture, with a simple two-forked monofin. Both of his siren friends said that his tail was still beautiful, but he didn't quite agree with them. All three of them, however, agreed that Jisung's soft blue hair (each siren's hair differentiated when in siren-form) was a perfect fit for him. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

The sound of water cascading around him made Jisung feel at home. Sure, he was surrounded by water, but the waterfalls that Felix liked to visit weren't exactly the ocean. The Aussie siren himself agreed, but when asked why he preferred the waterfalls, all he did was grin and splash you with water.

"You know, Chan said that Woojin's coming to visit tomorrow." Felix broke the silence. "He was hoping we would stop by and say hello. You know, since we haven't seen him for a while." 

"I suppose I can do that." Jisung said. "I like Woojin." 

"I do too." Felix agreed. "But we both know who likes him the most." 

Jisung looked over to the grinning siren, rolling his eyes. Then he stretched his arms above his head, yawning. "I should probably head home. Mom will be worried if I'm not back soon." He pulled himself out of the small pool onto the rocky shore. He grabbed his choker, which was lying on a rock a few feet from the water. After clasping it around his neck, his tail disappeared into legs. 

Felix busied himself with pulling himself out of the water as Jisung put on his clothes. He grabbed his earrings, which were dangle earrings shaped like shells with red beads on them. When he put them into his ears, his own tail disappeared as well. He dressed himself as well. 

The two sirens looked at each other for a moment, smiling. "Let's go home then." Felix stated, grabbing Jisung's hand, pulling him away. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

At Chan and Woojin's apartment, Felix and Jisung were sitting on one of their couches while they waited for Woojin to come back. Chan was busying himself in the kitchen by making coffee, of which the insomniac most certainly didn't need. Today Chan was wearing a sweatshirt with a fish on the front, something both Felix and Jisung laughed at. He also wore sweatpants and his usual amethyst [anklet](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQqnMfnbYHfre3tFKetuNUqlSgnX-DShXHhjGEudtfiCr7nYwC_). 

"I'm home!" 

All three boys looked to the entrance, where Woojin was walking inside. He shut the door behind him and took off his large, black coat. Underneath that he was wearing a sweater that was definitely not his. Jisung briefly remembered borrowing that same sweater from Chan a few years ago, but that's neither here nor there.

"Wooj! I missed you!" Chan walked out of the small kitchen to greet his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the angel's torso. 

Felix and Jisung shared disgusted looks and the former even let out a few fake gagging sounds. 

"Shut up! You never stop staring at Changbin!" Chan countered, pointing an accusing finger at his fellow Australian siren. "You have nothing to say." 

"Anyways, how have you two been? I haven't seen you in months!" Woojin sat in the armchair across from where Jisung and Felix were sitting, with Chan leaning against the back. 

"I've been fine. I got to watch sea turtles hatch with my family yesterday." Felix said with a grin. He wouldn't stop talking about the experience! "They were all so cute!" He gushed.

Jisung had a feeling that his affection for the turtles was because they reminded him of a certain dark-haired boy. 

The blue-haired siren jolted when he realized they were all looking at him. "S-sorry. Um, I've been pretty good. Jeongin came to visit me the other day and he brought a friend. I knew his friend, but I hadn't seen him in a while." At that, Jisung's cheeks tinted pink. 

"Ooh!~ Looks like Sungie's got a crush! What's his name? What does he look like? Does he have a good personality?" Felix started bombarding Jisung with questions, but was interrupted by Woojin. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Jisung. Keep us posted with how Jeongin's doing. We all like to hear about him." The angel had briefly met the human boy a few years back and like everyone else he had taken an instant liking to the boy. They had only met 3 other times, but Woojin still asked about Jeongin all the time. 

"Will do, hyung." When Felix turned away to check his phone, Jisung also mouthed 'thank you!' to Woojin, who offered him a kind smile in return. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Jisung was sitting at his kitchen table when his phone began ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was Jeongin calling him. He clicked 'accept call' with a confused look on his face. 

"Hey Innie. What's up?"

"Jisung-hyung! Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I think so. How come?"

"I'm having a few friends over and I was wondering if you'd like to come. Do you wanna?"

"Oh, um... Well I'm not real-"

"Minho will be there."

"He will?"

"Yep."

"What time should I come over?"

"COUGH-WHIPPED-COUGH. Seven is when I was planning on having people come over."

"How many people will there be?"

"Mmm... five in total. Me, you, Minho, and two other friends of mine." 

"Sounds great. I'll be there." 

"COUGH-WHIPPED-COUGH!" 

"OKAY JUST BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I FORGOT HOW GOOD HE LOOKED DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HIM!"

"I never said who. SEE YA AT SEVEN!"

Jisung glared at Jeongin's contact once the boy hung up. "Little bitch."

"JISUNG! LANGUAGE!" 

"SORRY, DAD!" 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

7 PM came faster than Jisung thought it would. He told his parents where he was going and his mother wouldn't let him go until he tucked in his shirt. "Mom! I'm hanging out with friends, not going to a fancy party!"

"Yes, but you're my son, and I will not have you looking like a heathen on the streets." She tutted as she ran a hand through his hair to smooth down the blue locks. "Now go and have fun." But then she stopped him again as she reached her hands up to his neck to adjust his choker. 

"Why didn't you choose something simple like a ring?" His father asked, shaking his head. "Your necklace is a bit extravagant. That, and it gets in the way." 

"Well, for one, I'm not married. Two, I thought it was cool." Then Jisung groaned, seeing that the time was 7:15 PM. "I'm late! Oh my god, just let me go! Please?!"

"Alright, young man. Have fun, if you're staying at Jeongin's house please text or call us." Then his mother placed a kiss on his head and let him go. 

He grumbled about helicopter parents all the way to Jeongin's house.

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Jisung arrived at Jeongin's house at 7:32 PM. He knocked on the door, jumping when the door opened two seconds after his first knock. 

"SUNGIE! YOU'RE HERE!" Jeongin grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him inside. "Come on! Everyone else is here!" 

"No surprise there." Jisung mumbled. 

Once they got to Jeongin's living room, Jisung's gaze swept across the room and paused when he locked eyes with two individuals that he didn't expect to see. "Oh... Hyunjin, Seungmin, I didn't know you guys were friends with Jeongin as well." 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him while Hyunjin nodded with a smile. 

"Really? How do you guys know each other?" Jeongin asked, sitting down next to Minho on the couch. 

"Oh, um, we uh, went to school together." Jisung said with a little hesitation. 

"Yeah, we did. We were all in the same classes." Hyunjin added on with another nod of his head. 

"Yep." Seungmin said. 

"Uh, okay." Jeongin shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?" 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

After they watched a few movies, it was around 11 PM, and the boys were deciding on a game to play. "How about two truths and a lie?" Minho offered. 

The others agreed quickly, doing rock-paper-scissors to see who'd go first. Jeongin won all the rounds (the cheeky little devil) and quickly thought of his truths/lie.

"Okay... Um, I got my braces off two weeks ago. I painted Hyunjin's dog's nails once when I was dog-sitting her," At that Hyunjin screeched about how that _better be the lie you demon_ , "And I have a crush on someone." 

Jisung hummed a little as he thought of which it could be. He knew it wasn't the first one, because he had been there to get ice cream with Jeongin afterwards... The second one was a definite possibility to be truth, but so was the third. Jisung's lips quirked upwards in a smile as he remembered Jeongin supplying him of picture of Kkami with bright pink-nails. 

"It's the third one." He said, the others still confused and trying to think. 

Jeongin pouted. "Meanie!" 

Then Hyunjin pointed at Jeongin. "YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU PAINTED MY DOG'S NAILS?!" 

Minho chuckled. "He's done that to my cats as well. Not that big of a deal." 

"MY PRECIOUS BABY!"

"Okay I'm next." Seungmin said with a roll of his eyes. "One, I once put a sea urchin in my friend's hair."

Jisung had been there for that one, where Seungmin had chased Chan with said creature.

"I hate watermelon."

"I dyed my hair green in second grade." 

Jisung didn't have any information on the other two, but he was pretty sure he'd seen Seungmin eat watermelon before... But Seungmin loved his natural hair (both red in his mer form, and a light brown in his human form) so he wasn't sure Seungmin would dye his hair. 

However, it was clear that Hyunjin knew the answer, as he jumped up and down and screeched, "THE SECOND ONE! HE LOVES WATERMELON!"

"Love is a strong word. I _like_ it." Seungmin paused. "But yeah, you're right."

"Hold up, you dyed your hair _green_?" Jeongin's jaw dropped open.

"Yeah? So?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"JEONGIN! LANGUAGE!" 

"YOU CALLED ME A PRICK _TWICE_ YESTERDAY!"

"I WANNA KNOW, KNOW, KNOW, KNOW, WHAT IS LOVE?"

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, NA-KNOCK ON MY DOOR!" 

"Wait isn't that Red Velvet?"

"What? NO! IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!"

"GUYS QUIT YELLING!  THE NEIGHBORS ARE GONNA COMPLAIN AGAIN!"

"WELL, WHOOP-DE-FUCKING-DOO!"

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Jisung was at the store picking out items for dinner that his parents had forgotten to pick up. He was in the milk section looking for half-and-half. He huffed and turned around to look somewhere else but was met face-to-face with none other than Lee Minho. "Uh... hey! Sorry, um, didn't see you there."

"Oh, um... yeah sorry." Minho said looked away for a split second. Then he looked back at Jisung, cheeks flushing when he noticed the space between them was considerably less than was probably socially acceptable. "Uh, sorry." He said as he stepped back. 

"No, it's... uh, fine." Jisung rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't happen to know where the half-and-half is, do you?"

Minho nodded with a small chuckle. "Yeah. Right behind you to the left on the top shelf."

Jisung turned around and immediately spotted the item he had spent a good 15 minutes looking for. "Are you serious?! It was there the entire time? Damnit!"

Minho laughed again before walking away. "Nice to see you again." 

Jisung turned and waved at him, feeling a bit lighter than he did before, though he wasn't quite sure why.

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

"This is just ridiculous." Minho stated, helping Jisung to pick up the dog food bags he had dropped. "Sorry about that!" 

Minho had bumped into Jisung, which startled him, evidently causing him to drop all the things he was holding. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. Probably shouldn't have been carrying so many dog food bags..." He laughed a little.

"Wait, so why are you carrying so many?" Minho asked, adjusting his grip on the two bags he was holding. 

"Oh, um, Hyunjin wanted me to grab them for him since he's at dance practice. He said that this store isn't going to carry the kind Kkami likes, so he wanted to stock up. He didn't want to have to go to the store on the other side of town for a while." Jisung shrugged as best as he could with the three bags he was holding.

"Wow, um, let me help you carry these." Minho offered Jisung a lopsided smile that almost made the other's knees go weak.

"Uh, y-yeah sure." Jisung smiled nervously. "T-thanks."

"No problem, Sungie!"

Jisung's heart skipped a beat.

_He called me Sungie..._

_Why is that affecting me so much?_

_E_ _v_ _eryone else calls me Sungie all the time._

_B_ _ut... they're not him._

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

"Mom... How did you and Dad meet, again?" Jisung was sitting on the couch next to his mother, watching some kind of movie. His father was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Why do you ask? You've heard it a million times I'm sure." She said with a chuckle.

"I just, uh, like the story, that's all." He stated with a pout.

"Okay, okay! Well, it started out with your dad and his friends sailing across the lagoon where me and my parents lived. There was such a ruckus, of course I had to check out what was making that god-awful noise-"

"HEY! MY BOAT PURRED LIKE A KITTEN!"

"-anyways, when I set eyes on your father, I felt... well in that moment I felt a bit angry because he was scaring away my fish friends, but looking back later I felt a bit starstruck. He was the first human I had met that looked so handsome! Most that came to our lagoon were old men or little boys. But he? He was an Adonis to me!"

"You flatter me, sweetheart." 

"And he kept coming back. I'd like to think that he felt the same way-"

"I did, but I thought you were a swimmer that kept coming back to swim in the lagoon. I had no idea you were a _siren._ "

"And you didn't until your mother met mine." Jisung's mom rolled her eyes. "Anyways, every time I saw him I kept getting more and more flustered. I slowly fell more and more in love with him. It got worse when he actually started to strike up a conversation with me."

"She kept stumbling over her words! I thought it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen." 

"Ew, mushy stuff." Jisung scrunched his nose in faux disgust.

"You were the one who asked to hear the story!" His mother put her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

"I do! I do!" 

"Okay, so after all that, I finally graduated and got my enchanted item, so I started meeting your father on the land. And well, we decided to start dating, which led to us getting married and having you!" She finished with a nostalgic smile on her face. 

Jisung smiled a little too. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

"Hey Woojin-hyung, you're friends with Minho-hyung, right?" Jeongin asked, sitting on the couch in Woojin and Chan's apartment. He had been invited over by the elder, since he missed the little human. 

"Yeah. He's really nice, isn't he?" Woojin was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the four of them (Chan and Felix were soon to arrive, having gone to the store).

"He is. Chan-hyung and Felix-hyung have met him, and they think he's nice too. Jisung-hyung does as well, I think." Jeongin let out a little giggle. "I think hyung thinks he's _very_ nice." 

Woojin laughed a little. "Does he?" 

But before the younger could answer his -probably rhetorical- question, Chan and Felix walked inside. "What's up, you two?" The eldest Aussie asked with a bright, dimpled smile. 

"The ceiling." Jeongin said with a cheeky grin to match. Then he frowned in thought. "Hey Chan-hyung, I have a question." 

The elder sat next to Jeongin. "What's up?" 

"You know Minho-hyung?" Jeongin asked. 

"Yeah? What about hi-"

"Hold up, Jeongin, when did you start using honorifics?" Felix asked, brows furrowed. "You never use them... That's why Jisung always calls you a little bitch." 

"Uh..." Jeongin blushed a little. 

"Felix, language!" Chan scolded. 

"ANYWAYS! HYUNG, YOU KNOW HOW JISUNG-HYUNG IS ALWAYS STARING AT MINHO-HYUNG? DO YOU THINK JISUNG-HYUNG LIKES MINHO-HYUNG, CHAN-HYUNG? WHAT ABOUT YOU, WOOJIN- _HYUNG_?" Now Jeongin was just using honorifics excessively to annoy Felix. He did a good job, too, because the elder huffed at him. 

"I think it's a possibility. Jisung's never really looked at anyone the way he does at Minho... I wouldn't be surprised if he likes him even a tiny bit." Chan said with a contemplative look on his face. Then his eyes lit up. "Why do you ask? Were you wanting to... try and get them together?"

"Kind of? I dunno... Minho-hyung seems a lot happier recently since he's met Jisung-hyung. He's always been kinda sad, you know? I don't know about Jisung-hyung, but he seems a bit different lately as well." Jeongin said. 

"I think you're right..." Chan trailed off. 

"Well, is there something we can do to try and get them together?" Woojin asked. He didn't personally know Minho, nor had he seen whatever connection Minho and Jisung had, but he knew that he wanted his younger friend to be happy. 

"Maybe... Maybe we could do a seven-minutes-in-heaven thing? Or spin-the-bottle? We can get everyone involved." Jeongin offered. 

"That... is extremely cliche, but it might work." Felix said, tapping his chin. "We can force Minho and Jisung to come out of the closet. Uh, pun not intended." 

"Yeah, we can make sure they no longer have any _skeletons in the closet_." Jeongin said with a cackle. 

"What if it gets too cold in there?" Chan asked, before grinning. "But I guess we won't need to worry, because it's always _broom temperature._ " 

"Can we stop with the closet puns? Someone come help me decide what to wear to my meeting tonight." Woojin said. But then he paused. "Never mind, I was in the closet for a long time, I should have a great fashion sense." 

"That took too long, but was still appreciated." Jeongin said. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

It was around 8 PM, a few days later. All 9 of Jeongin's friends were at his house. Woojin and Chan somehow squeezed into the same armchair, Felix and Changbin occupied the two bean bags, Jisung sat next to Minho, Hyunjin, and Seungmin, and the youngest sat on the coffee table with no concern whatsoever. 

"Okay! So, first up tonight, we're going to play truth or dare!" Jeongin said with a devilish grin. "Who wants to go first?" 

"I'll go." Chan said. He turned to Changbin. "Truth or dare, Binnie?"

"Dare." 

"I dare you to chug saltwater." 

"Bring it on." 

Soon after Changbin had chugged saltwater, Minho ended up giving everyone a kiss on what he thought was their best feature (Woojin and Chan's foreheads, Jeongin's nose, both of Jisung's cheeks, Changbin's fingers, Hyunjin's thigh, Felix's freckles, and Seungmin's jaw). Woojin also ended up doing a handstand, which resulted in him knocking over a bookshelf. 

As for truths, it was revealed that Hyunjin had a crush on someone (though he wouldn't say who), Jisung/Chan/Changbin had a rap group called 3RACHA, Seungmin once ate a jellyfish, and Felix stole Hyunjin's favorite jacket.

"Well, after that _quite_ enlightening game, let's play another one!" Jeongin said, clapping his hands. He was currently sitting on Hyunjin's lap, which was most likely the reason the elder had a dark blush on his cheeks. 

"Okay, what?" Someone asked.

"How about..." Chan paused for effect. "Seven minutes in heaven?"

"Oh god..."  "Seriously?!"  "Bad idea."

Nevertheless, the boys all agreed to playing. Woojin decided who would go in with who. "Okay, so it'll be... Jeongin and Seungmin, Hyunjin and Chan, Felix and Changbin, Minho and Jisung!" 

"Let's get this started!" 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

It was noted that after Jeongin and Seungmin came out of the closet (literally, not figuratively) there was a slight blush on both of their cheeks. 

With Hyunjin and Chan, both were laughing about something that Hyunjin had supposedly said. 

Felix and Changbin wouldn't stop glancing over at each other. 

Then it was Minho and Jisung's turn. 

The siren couldn't help but feel that both the good and bad forces of the universe decided to make Woojin pair them up. He could have handled being in there with anyone else, even Jeongin. But Minho? He was going to embarrass himself. 

"Okay, so y'all know the rules! No turning the lights on, no opening the door, until all seven minutes are up!" Felix said before he slammed the door shut. 

Jisung's back was pressed against the wall of the closet, and he hardly had room for his legs, so he crossed them where he was sitting. Minho had mirrored this position before the closet had been closed.

"Um, hey?" Jisung almost smacked himself. 

"Hey." Minho laughed a little. "This is a bit awkward."

"No kidding. You'd almost think they paired us up on purpose." Jisung chuckled nervously.

Minho paused before replying. "I think they might have."

Oh? 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." Minho paused again. "I... uh, kinda don't mind. I like you." Then Jisung heard a smack, assuming that Minho had clapped his hand over his mouth. 

The siren decided to throw all caution to the wind and reached out. Sure enough, MInho's hand was on his face. He pryed the elder's fingers away and laced them in his own. "I-I uh... Don't mind either. I kinda like you too." 

"O-oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Um, does that mean you'd be okay if I kissed you?"

JIsung's eyes widened (though the toher couldn't see) and he blushed. "I-I wouldn't mind." 

Minho's other hand found his free hand, before trailing his fingers up his arm and neck, to cup his cheek. Minho pulled him closer and their lips met. 

The kiss wasn't anything like fireworks, or whatever shitty stuff there is in romance novels. No, this was a sunny day on the beach, a nice swim through the cold ocean. This was warm and familiar, safe and soft. Jisung liked it, despite how the situation was slightly awkward. 

And if anyone noticed their wrinkled clothes, kiss-bruised lips, or closer proximity, no one mentioned it.

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

The first to really comment on it was Jeongin, of course. It was a few days later, all of them gathered at Woojin and Chan's apartment for a movie night. The youngest had been watching Minho and Jisung like a hawk, eyeing their every move. 

When Minho subconsciously tugged Jisung closer, resting his hand on the younger's leg, Jeongin jumped up and pointed at them. "YOU TWO! WHAT WAS THAT?! I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS ARE DATING!" 

"Uh..." Jisung was at a loss for words, but Minho quickly turned the attention to Jeongin. 

"Aren't you dating someone?" 

Jeongin froze like a deer in the headlights at the elders inquiry. "W-what... no..." 

"Jeongin? Is there something you'd like to say?" Woojin said, hands on his hips. 

Jeongin sat back down and frowned. "His name is Xin." 

"WHAT?! THE FETUS IS DATING SOMEONE AND I'M STILL SINGLE?! THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Hyunjin screeched, gripping tightly onto Seungmin's shoulder. 

The younger glared at Hyunjin and pried his fingers off. "I wonder why..." 

"What's he like?!" Felix was vibrating in his seat. 

"Well, he's tall, which is nice." Jeongin blushed. "He's also very handsome. He's really nice too. His friends are nice as well." 

"Dammit, the youngest is getting more game then me..." Hyunjin mumbled, earning a smack from Woojin. "Ow! What was that for?!" 

"Anyways, congrats, Innie! We should meet him sometime!" 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

_[i wouldn't save you if you were the last person on earth]_ 12:24 PM

**[i need an excuse]**

yALL XIN GOT ME A BRACELET

IM SHAKING

ITS SO PERFECT

HES SO PERFECT???

**[spearb]**

ugh

sounds like chan when he first met woojin

**[j.one]**

omg i remember that

chan was so whipped

still is

sometimes in the middle of the night

he'll spam our chat w/ woojin related things

**[cb97]**

hey!

i only did that once this week

**[teddy bear]**

im flattered <3

**[cb97]**

<3

**[glackers]**

ew

**[i need an excuse]**

loVE IS IN THE AIR

**[you know]**

*gets out an aerosol can*

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Jeongin went of various dates with Xin throughout the week, each one documented by his panicked texts to their group chat. He gushed about how perfect Xin was, to his always styled hair, deep voice, and nice personality. Not everyone in their friend group was quite ready to believe Jeongin wholly, but they liked that he was happy.

_[i wouldn't save you if you were the last person on earth] _ 4:34 PM

** [j.one] **

tell me youre at least using protection

@i need an excuse

** [i need an excuse] **

bITCH THE FUCK YOU MEAN

** [j.one] **

sO YOU ARENT?  


WOOJIN HES GONNA GET AN STD 

IM JUST RTRYAN HELP

WHY HE GOTTE BE LIKE THAT?

** [you know] **

to be fair babe

thats not exactly something you just talk about

** [glackers] **

yeah

for once i agree with that idiot

** [you know] **

ouch

i am older than you

** [glackers] **

then act like it

respect is earned, not given

bitch

** [you know] **

:C

** [j.one] **

hEY LEAVE MY BBY ALONE

** [spearb] **

he was insufferable hwen they werent together

but now i regret everything 

ever

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

_[i wouldn't save you if you were the last person on earth] _ 12:22 PM

** [i need an excuse] **

yALL WE HAD OUR FIRST FIGHT  


AND THEN WE MADE UP

WE'RE A REAL COUPLE

** [hair band] **

if we're going by that

then minsung is not a real couple

** [you know] **

bitch we fight every day

** [j.one] **

no we dont!

** [you know] **

yes we do!

yesterday we fought about my cats!

**[j.one]**

i HAD CAT HAIR IN MY MOUTH

**[you know]**

WELL THEY SHED

I CANT STOP THEM SHEDDING

**[j.one]**

cUT ALL THEIR FUR OFF

**[you know]**

tHEY ARENT HAIRLESS CATS

iTLL JUST GROW BACK

**[spreab]**

they are a real couple

i think

idk if most couples fight this much

**[hair band]**

has woochan ever fought?

**[cb97]**

i think it was only teh one time

**[teddy bear]**

i think youre right...

**[i need an excuse]**

what'd yall fight about?

**[cb97]**

woojin wanted to do smth that would have gotten him in trouble

and would have just ended up bad in most aspects

**[j.one]**

and then guess what wooj did

**[glackers]**

he did it

didnt he

**[spearb]**

hell yeah

i think that was the first and only time ive seen chan hyung cry

**[hair band]**

wait so did all the bad things happen???

**[teddy bear]**

ill tell you that story later

**[glackers]**

they did

didn't they

**[teddy bear]**

so jeongin what did you fight about

**[i need an excuse]**

i got mad that he ignored me for a few days

but turns out his phone broke

so its good now!!!

**[j.one]**

damn i hope you and this guy work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just sort of add chats in when i dont feel like writing out anything
> 
> they're basically just a string of dialogue, aren't they? and dialogue is easier to do lmao
> 
> oh and fORESHADOWING EVERYWHERE. (actually only three spots that i can think of, but there's FORESHADOWING)
> 
> also, i wrote the next story in this series right after this, but like, didn't reference this when writing it, so I had to change parts of this to fit in with the other one XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In only 6 minutes, Jisung reached Woojin and Chan's apartment. The walk was normally 15 minutes, but he ran the entire way and took shortcuts that probably weren't entirely legal. 

When Jeongin called Jisung at 1 AM, he was thoroughly worried. The youngest never did that. He picked up immediately. 

"Innie? What's up?" 

_"H-hyung..." _ On the other end, the youngest sniffled. He was crying?! The youngest hardly ever cried, or at least never showed them that he cried.

"Jeongin?! What's wrong? Talk to me, baby." 

_ "I-i... Hyung can you come to W-woojin-hyung's apartment?"  _

"Is that where you are, baby?" 

_ "Y-yeah." _

"Okay. I'll be there in ten" 

After he hung up, Jisung wasted no time, shoving his feet into the first shoes he saw. They were his dad's, so they were slightly too-big, but the siren wasn't going to fix that. That would waste precious time that he could be using to comfort his youngest friend. 

In only 6 minutes, Jisung reached Woojin and Chan's apartment. The walk was normally 15 minutes, but he ran the entire way and took shortcuts that probably weren't entirely legal. 

The door opened a few seconds before he knocked, surprising him. Chan stepped aside, face grim. Jisung's heart sank. 

When he walked into the living room, he saw Jeongin curled up on their couch, Woojin hugging him. The youngest was crying, eyes red and his body shaking with every sob. Jisung felt his heart break into a million pieces. What made the youngest so upset?

"H-hyung..." Jeongin was making grabby hands at Jisung, who quickly sat down next to him. The youngest latched onto Jisung instead of Woojin and the siren hugged him tightly. Jeongin began sobbing again and Jisung felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Baby... It's okay... I'm here..." Jisung pressed his lips against Jeongin's hair, whispering whatever comforting words he could think of. 

"H-hyung!" Jeongin sobbed again, but he pulled away from Jisung. He wiped at his eyes, even though more tears fell afterwards. "H-he broke up with me..." 

Jisung paused, expression growing dark. "Xin did?"

Jeongin only nodded whimpering. 

The elder clenched his fists, blood boiling. That bastard hurt the precious baby. Oh boy, was he going to feel the siren's wrath. 

"H-hyung... Please don't be mad..." Jeongin placed a shaking hand on Jisung's fist. "P-please..."

"I'm fucking pissed, pissed with him for hurting you." 

Jisung's phone buzzed with a text notification and he let Woojin take over comforting Jeongin.

_[maknae protection squad]_ 1:24 AM

**[cb97]**

okay guys

so

i want you all to sit down wherever you are

**[frackles]**

why???

whats the matter??  
  


**[you know]**

^^^^^^

is everything alright???

**[j.one]**

chan maknae wnats you

ill take over

dw

**[cb97]**

okay 

just dont

idk

dont blow things up?

**[j.one]**

dont worry hyung

**[hair band]**

whats wrong???

is there something wrong with innie???????

**[j.one]**

are yall sitting down?

id also suggest being in a room where there arent things youd be tempted to throw

**[glackers]**

um okay?

**[j.one]**

so

a certain

bASTARD, BITCH, FUCKER, PRICK, SHITHEAD, DICKFACE, whatever other insults there are

broke up with our precious baby

**[frackles]**

he did what

**[you know]**

you're saying xin broke up with innie???

**[j.one]**

mhm.

and maknae didnt take it well

he's on woojin's couch

bawling his eyes out

**[cb97]**

okay

so innie knows that everone knows

but he doesnt want everyone here just yet

so wait until tomorrow to bother him, okay guys?

**[spearb]**

who all is there now?

**[cb97]**

me woo and jisung

**[spearb]**

okay

we'll... wait

but i cant guarantee that bastard wont have a broken nose the next time he crosses my path

**[cb97]**

understood

just-

dont talk like that around jeongin?

**[j.one]**

kid still likes the fucker

**[you know]**

that bitfch >:C

give innie a kiss for me sung

**[j.one]**

i will

<3

That's just what Jisung did, leaning over to place a kiss on Jeongin's tear-streaked cheek. The he took in a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to do would probably get him caught, but if the youngest was this upset then he was willing to do what he had to do.

 **"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go."** Jeongin looked at him in confusion, tears falling harder. 

**"When all those shadows almost killed your light."** The youngest opened his mouth to say something but Jisung sang again. 

**"I remember you said, don't leave me here alone."** From across the room, Chan watched him with carefully calculating eyes.

 **"But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight."** Woojin frowned deeply, watching Jeongin's face as it scrunched up in confusion. 

**"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down."** Jeongin's eyelids grew heavy.

 **"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."** The past days events left his mind and his tears stopped.

 **"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."** Jeongin felt sleep take over him, worries ebbing away as he leaned against Jisung, head resting on the elder's shoulder. 

Jisung skipped a few lines, but the one he ended with felt appropriate. 

**"Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone."** The youngest was completely asleep, head lolling forward as Jisung shifted his position. 

Then he looked over to Woojin (he didn't want to face the disappointed look he was sure would be on Chan's face). The elder shook his head, reaching out to rest his hands on Jeongin's arm. Jisung looked over to where Chan was standing, only to find him absent. 

The elder, however, returned within a few seconds with two blankets. He gave one to Jisung that he could drape over himself and the maknae. Then Chan sat down next to Woojin and they shared the other blanket. Jisung felt grateful that neither was saying anything. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

It wasn't on purpose, but Jisung ended up avoiding the maknae for the next three days. The youngest was preoccupied with the amounts of love and support pouring in from the rest of their friend group anyways.

But when the youngest texted him late one night, Jisung felt his heart break again. 

_ [a chat between i need an excuse and j.one] _

** [i need an excuse] **

hyung

why are you ignoring me

** [j.one] **

im not ignoring you in

ive just got a lot to do

work and all

** [i need an excuse] **

but not once have you even TEXTED me

youve just ignored me since that night!

why?

what did i do wrong?  
  


** [j.one] **

oh innie

you did absolutely nothing wrong

im sorry

i just

i dont know

what do you remember from that night

** [i need an excuse] **

i remember that you came to comfort me

and then you sang me a song

but...

youre singing was weird hyung

** [j.one] **

hat do you mean???

my singing isnt that bad

** [i need an excuse] **

no thats not what i mean

i mean that

your voice was

strong

and it felt

like it had some sort of force

i know that sounds super weird

and maybe it was just me being all distressed and stuff

but i remember that so clearly

**[j.one]**

can i tell you a secret?

do you promise not to tell anyone els??

you have to pinky promise

**[i need an excuse]**

cross my heart

hope to fly

stick a cupcake in my eye

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

With his secret exposed to one of the humans in the group, Jisung felt surprisingly light. His mood had lifted and so had the burden on his shoulders. He visited Jeongin as often as possible and never hesitated to send snarky comments in he-who-must-not-be-named's way. 

"Missed you!" Minho whined, arms wrapped around Jisung's shoulders. The elder wouldn't let go. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the park near Woojin's apartment.

"Me too, hyung. I missed you." Jisung laughed as he patted Minho's head. 

The two sat comfortably for a while, before Jisung frowned, an itching feeling suddenly all over his legs. He looked at them in confusion, before he remembered what that meant. His heart began beating faster, panic taking over. 

Minho looked at him in concern, reached a hand out towards him. Jisung looked at him before jumping up from the bench and taking off running. He heard his name being called but he kept running. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

It was a bad idea to take off running without saying anything to Minho, but Jisung had to get to the cove as fast as possible. He almost sobbed with relief when his feet hit the familiar pure white sand. He launched himself off of the rocks that hid the entrance, landing on the sand on the other side. 

There were several exclamations of surprise and Jisung looked up to see Chan, Felix, Hyunjin, and Seungmin. _Oh great,_ he thought, _the whole crew is here except for me._

Hyunjin and Felix already had their items off. Felix earrings were probably in his small pouch, and Jisung spotted Hyunjin's yellow topaz [ring](https://c1.neweggimages.com/ProductImage/AGP6_1_201902073762495.jpg) sitting on a rock next to the merman. Jisung paused to admire his beautiful yellow-and-lavender [tail](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c7/06/1d/c7061d862956d0735850db57e22bcf99.jpg), draped over a rock to catch the warmth of the sun's rays. 

Jisung flopped onto the sand next to Seungmin, too tired to even try to pry off his necklace. Instead, the younger boy took pity on him and unclasped it, setting it next to his [armband](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0678/3179/products/s-l1600_8_27ada0b8-ae97-4b00-ba1b-3f26a49034cf.jpg?v=1571438767) that he had just taken off himself. Seungmin's orange and dark blue [tail](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/20/86/8b/20868b6bb0fff5fb650456d88b008171.jpg) materialized next to Jisung's. 

Chan soon switched forms as well. His scales were beginning to shed already, dropping to the sand below. Chan slid from the beach into the water where it would be more comfortable to lose his scales. Hyunjin and Felix preferred being on the beach for shedding (weirdos) but the other three preferred the crystalline waters. 

Jisung rolled into the water as well, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally got comfortable. He watched his scales slowly detach from his tail, as new ones pushed through. He shook himself a few times to aid in the shedding, but eventually just settled down to nap like Seungmin was already doing.

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Their shedding would take the entire day, because of how many scales they had. But they wouldn't be able to go home for at least two more days, since their new scales would be very sensitive. Currently, Jisung was chatting with Hyunjin and Seungmin, while Felix laid out on the beach napping in the sun. 

Chan was sitting on a rock, typing on his phone. 

_ [a chat between teddy bear and cb97] _

** [teddy bear] **

minho called me today

he seemed pretty distressed

** [cb97] **

he did??

about what??

** [teddy bear] **

apparently jisung took off running

and looked panicked

know what might be the cause?

** [cb97] **

oh shit

um

i can talk to him about that

have him brainstorm a good alibi

** [teddy bear] **

alright

id have him text minho soon though

min's pretty worried

he thinks he did something to upset sungie

** [cb97] **

okay 

love you woo 

<3

** [teddy bear] **

love you too chris ;)

After Chan finished texted with Woojin, he turned to Jisung. "Hey, your boyfriend is worried about you." He stated with a slight smile. 

"OH SHIT! OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT I JUST RAN OUT ON HIM! OH FUCK!" Jisung pulled himself out of the water, rolling on the sand over to where his things were. 

"That looked so ridiculous, I wish I had gotten that on camera!" Felix said, laughing.

Jisung grabbed his phone and quickly sent Minho a text. 

[a chat between j.one and you know!]

**[j.one]**

min im so sorry

i didnt mean to alarm you

i just remembered that i had to do something

**[you know]**

that thing must have been SO important

for you to just leave without a word

you know, in a panic

totally not leaving me PANICKED

and WORRIED

**[j.one]**

im SORRY! but its important!

**[you know]**

WHAT is?!

**[j.one]**

...

min i cant tell you

**[you know]**

you can't tell me?!

why?!

**[j.one]**

you wouldnt understand

im sorry min

i love you

**[you know]**

jisung!

what the fuck!

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

_ [a chat between you know and teddy bear] _

** [teddy bear] **

how are you feeling min?

did jisung text you at all?

** [you know] **

he did

not very helpful though

he had this OH SO IMPORTANT thing to take care of

** [teddy bear] **

did he say what it was?  
  


** [you know] **

no! he said he cant tell me!

** [teddy bear] **

maybe its something similar to yours

** [you know] **

but if it came to this i'd at least tell him!

he's been gone for two days!

im never gone for that long!  
  


** [teddy bear] **

maybe hell tell you once this is over

just be patient min

** [you know] **

yeah

i guess ilk try

thanks hyung

** [teddy bear] **

of course minho

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

The shedding days were over, but Jisung still hadn't met up with Minho. In fact, neither had talked to each other since the incident. Jisung was beginning to worry, but he shoved it aside to think about how he could help their youngest friend. 

Jeongin still wasn't over Xin. The bastard had wormed his way deep into the youngest's heart, creating a rift that Jisung wasn't sure would ever heal. Why had he done it? Who knows... Only part of Jisung actually wanted to know. The rest of him was just pissed. 

He wanted to punch the guy the next time he had seen Xin, but Jeongin had already pleaded with him to not do anything, so of course he was going to listen to the poor boy. If he knew something he was going to do would make Jeongin cry, he'd never do it. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Jisung was in the cove, legs resting on the burning sand. It was a quiet day, the only sounds coming from his own breathing and the water gently lapping against the rocks on the left side of the shore. He closed his eyes to enjoy the gentle serenity, but a gust of wind blew through the cove.

He opened his eyes as he heard a clinking sound, looking down to see that the wind had been so harsh, it knocked his necklace onto the sand. 

His heart skipped a beat but he wasn't sure why. It was just a little bit of weather and his necklace wasn't broken or anything. But why did he suddenly feel so skittish? There wasn't anything wrong, he was sure. 

High above the rock he was sitting on, a crow rested in a tree. It gazed down at him with its beady eyes, hopping from one foot to the other. After a few minutes of watching him, it let out a few caws, before taking off and flying away. 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

School the next day was mundane and slow. After it ended, Jisung was glad to go back home. His parents had decided to visit his mother's parents for the weekend, which meant that he was free to sleep over at Woojin and Chan's apartment if he so wished. And he did. 

He turned around the corner out of his classroom, mumbling an apology when he bumped into someone (who should have been looking). He stopped when the person grabbed his arm. He looked up to see Xin, a smirk on the bastard's face. 

"Jisung."

"Bitch. Don't fucking touch me." 

Xin put his face near Jisung's voice coming out in a whisper. "I'd be nice to me if I were you. I know a lot more than I let on." His lips were quirked in a smile that --paired with his words-- made Jisung feel sick to his stomach. "Want to try again?"

"What do you want?" Jisung grit his teeth as he replied, fists clenching.

"I want to expose you for the _monster_ you are!" Xin spat the words out, eyes turning cold. His smile was replaced with a scowl, eyes boring into Jisung's. "All of your friends will know what a _freak_ you are! Then they'll fucking leave you. You'll be all alone and you'll be humiliated!" 

Jisung's eyes widened and he froze, heart speeding up. What the hell did Xin know? He took in a deep breath, looking up. That's when he noticed the earring. It was a small, silver, hoop earring in Xin's left ear, but the sight sent shivers down Jisung's spine. He thought about all the times he'd seen Xin, whether it was in passing or in photos that Jeongin sent to their chat. He'd never seen Xin without it. 

Sure, Felix always kept his earrings in, but he had to. Jisung knew plenty of people with earrings, male and female alike, and he'd seen them all at least change the pair occasionally. He looked Xin in the eyes. "You're a merman." 

"Yes, but not just any merman. I'm from the Ru Pod." With that final sentence, Jisung's blood grew cold. The Ru Pod was a small pod, but they were known. Not well, but within his community they were known. Years ago his parents had called them out when they were attacking people for no reason. The Ru Pod was cast out of their community and had been humiliated. 

With that, Xin's hand darted out behind Jisung's neck and unclasped his necklace, ripping it away. He turned around before Jisung could react, running down the hallway shouting behind his shoulder, "HAVE FUN, HAN!" 

Jisung let out a screech before darting his eyes all around him. He spotted an empty classroom and slammed the door shut behind him just as his legs morphed into his tail. He fell to the floor as panic clouded his brain. 

He pulled his bag off of his shoulder (thankfully it didn't disappear with his pants) and pulled his phone out. He clicked on the first chat he saw that had Chan's contact name, which was unfortunately their entire group chat. But his hands were shaking so bad that he didn't think he could find their individual chat. 

_[i wouldnt save you if you were the last person on earth]_ 5:42 PM

**[j.one]**

chan hyung

i needf you

pks

posl

pls

**[cb97]**

okay

whats up?

**[j.one]**

no

i phsyically need yiu

pleaser

**[cb97]**

jisung??

where are you??

are you okay??

**[i need an excuse]**

hyungs whats going on??

**[frackles]**

is jisung okay?!

**[j.one]**

school

empthy clasrrom

311

**[teddy bear]**

is everything okay jisung?

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

He'd feel bad later, but in his anxiety-ridden state, Jisung felt no guilt for ignoring his friends. All that was going through his mind was: 

1, Xin had stolen his necklace

2, He was transformed in public, _without his necklace_

3, Xin knew he was a siren and could possibly reveal that anyone he liked

4, Xin's entire family probably hated his own which might not help his situation either

It was a huge relief when Chan came bursting through the door, breathing hard from running all the way here. He closed the door (read: slammed) and knelt next to the panicking siren. He wrapped his arms around Jisung and held him close, whispering. 

"It's okay Sung. I'm here. You're okay." He waited until both of them had even breathing before he continued. "If you can, tell me what happened." 

Jisung took in a shaking breath. "X-xin knows that I'm a s-siren. He t-took my necklace. N-now I ca-can't transform back and I'm in p-public and som-someone's going to see!" He began crying, burying his face in Chan's shoulder. He gripped the elder siren's shirt in his hands.

Chan was glad that Jisung couldn't see the look on his face, because it was nothing but pure rage and lethal desire to make Xin suffer. He used one hand to text to their group chat. 

_[i wouldn't save you even if you were the last person on earth]_ 6:03 PM

**[cb97]**

who wants to hunt down bitch-face

and make him fucking pay

**[hair band]**

are you referring to xin?

**[i need an excuse]**

chan hyung, why?

i know what he did wasnt nice

but does he really deserve all this hate?

**[cb97]**

jeongin do you want to understand how we all felt when xin broke up with you?

**[i need an excuse]**

what?

**[cb97]**

everyone sit down

**[glackers]**

why do i get a sense of deja vu?

**[cb97]**

jisung is crying in my arms

panicking

becasue of what that fucker did to him

**[you know]**

WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO JISUNG?!?!?!?!

**[teddy bear]**

^^^^

what the hell is going on???

**[spearb]**

what did that fucker do and where is he

i want to fucking rip his fucking eyeballs out and forcefeed them to him

**[i need an excuse]**

he-

he made jisung hyung upset???

why would he do that?!

i cant believe this

**[cb97]**

believe it or not

that fucker also took jisungs necklace

**[frackles]**

but

but jisungs necklace

he cant take it off!

he'll be exposed

**[you know]**

okay felix not funny

but we know how it means to him

lets fight that fucker

**[frackles]**

IT WASNT A FCCKING JKOKE

JISUNGS LITERALLY IN DANGER 

fuck

FUCK

FUCK

FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

FUCk

**[spearb]**

what do you mean he's in danger????????

**[teddy bear]**

FELIX

**[frackles]**

IM SORRY HYUNG IT SLIPPED OUT I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY ANYTHING

I REALLY DIDNT

IM SO RRY

**[teddy bear]**

tehres someone you should apologize to

but not now

we need to help him

and we need to get his necklace back

changbin?

**[spearb]**

already on it

he's at the beach

oddly enough

**[frackles]**

uh jeongin

what was his last name?

**[i need an excuse]**

ru

why?

**[frackles]**

oh my god

**[glackers]**

you cant be serious

**[hair band]**

thAT FUCKER IS A RU????

actually that kinda makes sense nvm

**[i need an excuse]**

what's that got to do w/ anything??

_[parent units + babie]_ 6:22 PM

**[cb97]**

the ru are a pod of merfolk

that hate the han pod, aka jisung's pod

which is probably why he did this to jisung

**[i need an excuse]**

did what??

im still confused

**[teddy bear]**

his necklace is how he stays in human form

xin took it

**[cb97]**

literally ripped it off his neck more like

_[i wouldn't save you even if you were the last person on earth]_ 6:24 PM

**[cb97]**

felix?

**[frackles]**

already at the beach

gonna follow that fucker

**[you know]**

im coming with

**[frackles]**

how will you catch up?

**[you know]**

i'll manage

_[parent units + koala]_

**[frackles]**

iM SORRY BUT WHAT THE FUCK????

IS HAPPENING?????

**[teddy bear]**

what's going on???

**[cb97]**

is everything okay???

**[frackles]**

mINHO

HAS

WINGS?!?!?!

**[teddy bear]**

uh oh

dont tell anyone else felix

minho wanted to keep it a secret

**[cb97]**

one

what the hell?

he has wings?

**[teddy bear]**

i wotn go into it much bc of the situation

but minho is a dark angel

pls dont tell anyone else until this is all over

or actually at all bc i think minho will want to tell everyone else

**[cb97]**

damn...

**[frackles]**

wow

shit

hah next thing you know and we learn jeongin is actually a demon or smth XD

**[teddy bear]**

haha yeah

funny

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

After Minho fell out of the sky (literally) and landed next to Felix, the younger had to take a few seconds to compose himself. But then he turned to the ocean and took in a deep breath. "Can you hold your breath for very long?" He turned to the elder.

"Uh, what?" Minho looked at him in confusion, in the middle of plucking a few stray feathers out of his hair. His giant black wings were folded neatly against his back, taller than the male himself. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because there's only one place that Xin could have gone." Felix eyed the waves with a tired look. "The ocean."

"The ocean? Why the ocean?" Minho looked at Felix like he was crazy. "Why would he go there...?"

"I'm gonna show you something, but you have to promise not to freak out or anything." Felix waited until Minho nodded, before unclasping his earrings and tucking them into the pouch around his neck. He dove into the waves, resurfacing a few feet away, waving his tail in the air.

Minho's jaw dropped open, making the siren giggle. He stared for a few moments before shaking his head. He unfolded his wings and flapped them a few times to get himself off of the ground, then he flew straight into the water. 

The dark angel and Felix swam side-by-side, with Minho beating his wings to propel himself at the same speed the siren was swimming. The two ended up catching up to Xin in no time, clearly showing that the idiot hadn't swum in a long time. He looked behind at them and beat his blue and black-striped [tail](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/6d/a7/2b6da7b08611c890778741b6f59666e3.jpg) harder, determined to out swim them.

But of course, he didn't stand a chance to Felix's muscle and Minho's determination. The two caught up to him and Felix slammed his tail into Xin's side. The merman was pushed backwards, clutching a hand to his side. He glared at Felix and lunged for the siren. Felix tried to dodge him but ended up being a hair too short, Xin's shoulder ramming into his stomach.

Minho was a bit slower but with Xin distracted, he managed to aim a precise kick to Xin's back, knocking him into Felix, who held him tight. Minho swam over to them and ripped away the bag that was tied around Xin's waist. He rummaged inside and pulled out Jisung's necklace. 

Felix nodded to Minho, who swam up towards the surface. He was grateful to get away, because his lungs were beginning to burn. As a flier he had more-capable lungs, but eventually he was to tire out. 

Besides, with the murderous glint in Felix's eye, Minho was sure that he didn't want to stick around to see what the younger male would do with the merman. 

_Merman._

And Felix was a _siren_. That was a fact that Minho was having trouble coming to terms with, but to be fair he kept it from everyone that he was a dark angel. Everyone except Woojin, who understood his struggles seeing as he was an angel himself.

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Minho landed down on the ground near Woojin's apartment, knowing that the others would be there. Changbin and Woojin himself rushed out of the door, both with grim faces. Changbin spoke first once they caught up to him, "Hyung, take my hand. No time to explain." 

Woojin nodded to Minho after getting an inquiring look. If Woojin trusted Changbin, so did Minho. He grabbed the shorter male's hand and in a flash of light, the two of them disappeared.

They appeared in a classroom at the school, Minho stumbled as he realized what just happened. He ended up flopping to the ground, wings springing out as if they could break his fall. He was looking at everyone in the room upside down now, but he was certain that something was amiss with the image he was seeing.

"Jisung, where the fuck are your legs?" "Minho, what the hell are those on your back?"

The two blinked at each other in surprise, before Minho quickly righted himself, brushing off his clothes. He flushed as he held up Jisung's necklace. "Um, I got this back, by the way. With Felix's help." 

Changbin grabbed the necklace and threw it to Jisung, who clasped it around his neck. In a few seconds, his tail melted into legs. He stood up shakily with Chan's help, clinging to the elder. He glanced at Minho, eyes watering in gratitude. "Thank you so much, hyung. It's scary being in public with my tail, because I don't know who could see me." 

Minho rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure. But um, we've got some talking to do. All of us, I think." He turned to Changbin. "You too! What the hell was that?! One minute we were in front of Chan and Woojin's apartment, and the next we were here!" 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

The four of them made their way to WooChan's apartment, where everyone else waited patiently. As soon as they stepped through the door, however, Jisung was bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay?" "What was all that about?" "What did that fuck face do to you?" "How many fingers am I holding u- OUCH I WAS JOKING!" "Do I need to go and find that bitch and teach him another lesson?" "What's your opinion on dismembering? Preferably in a painful way, with the person -if you can call him that- still awake."

Woojin shooed the youngest members of their group away, before he forced Jisung to sit on the couch. Chan brought a blanket over and wrapped up his fellow siren in it, not even needing to ask before he knew what the younger male needed.

And then it was confession time. For a lot of them, actually. Jisung went first. "I know some of you don't know what happened, so for those who don't-" He unclasped his necklace, lifting up the blanket to show his legs morphing into his tail, "-I'm a siren. And X- he took my necklace because he wanted t-to make you all find out." He took in a deep breath, continuing on.

"He's a merman, and a while ago, his family pod -what we call groups of us- were attacking humans without reason. This pissed off the leaders of our community, and my mom took action against them." He winced. "Actually, she was the one to call them out in the first place. Basically she humiliated them and called them monsters. They fled, but I guess they're back- or at least he is. He wanted you guys to see that I'm -his words, not mine- a freak." 

Everyone sat in silence, processing this information. After a while, Jeongin tentatively asked a question. "What's the real-life difference between siren and merfolk?"

Jisung smiled at him. "Siren have song magic, as are in the tales you hear. But we are not all female, clearly. We also don't drown people. Anymore." He grimaced. 

"Just so you all know, Felix and I are sirens as well." Chan spoke up, everyone's heads whipping to him. Some looked at him in shock, though most were simply surprised he revealed it so soon.

"I'm a merman. So is Seungmin." Hyunjin sheepishly offered them all a grin when they looked at him. Seungmin rolled his eyes at Jeongin's comical expression.   


"I guess this is the time to say that I'm a dark angel." Minho unfolded his wings with a smirk.

When Changbin spoke up next, Minho was only half confused, whereas everyone else (minus Woojin) was in complete shock. "I'm a witch." 

However, everyone (again, sans Woojin) was shocked when Jeongin spoke up in a timid voice. "I'm a half-demon..." He hung his head, clearly ashamed of what he was. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chan was smiling at him warmly. 

"We still love you, Jeongin. Even if you made me lose 20 dollars to Felix." Chan grumbled the last part as he handed over said cash to Felix. 

"So, uh, Q&A time?"

"Good idea." "Sounds great." "Just keep it PG." "Is anything in this household PG?" "Your mom is PG." "Clearly she isn't if she had m-"

"ALRIGHT, FIRST QUESTION IS FROM ME TO MINHO: WHAT'S YOUR LIFESPAN?" Chan quickly spoke up, before the conversation could go further south.

"Human life span." Minho shrugged. "How about everyone else's?"

"Same." "Yeah I'm not supposed ot live much past that. "Fuck you, I'm gonna live to the ripe old age of 47 and a half." "Why the half?" "Because why not?" "47?" "It's a good age." "I'm a half-demon, so I don't age like a full demon." 

"Okay, why did y'all hide it?" Felix asked, to no one in particular. Then he answered his own question. "I did it because most people assume things about you once they know details like that." 

"Yeah me too." "I hid it because that's what I was taught." "I'm too shy to tell that sort of thing in other situations." "Didn't wanna get caught. Do you know how bothersome witch hunters can be?" "I once chased a yacht." "It was a fishing boat, Felix." "IT LOOKED LIKE A YACHT!" "You thought it was a seal." "We don't have seals on our beaches though?" "I WANTED A SEAL FRIEND, OKAY?" "I could probably shape shift into a seal. I'd swim with you, Felix." "Aw, for real? Thanks Binnie!" "Hyung." "Salty." 

#  🌊🌊🌊🌊

Things didn't immediately get better. There were still some rocky things they had to take care of. Jeongin was wary around them, since he felt that him being a demon would somehow make them scared of him. It took lots of cuddles and reassuring words form everyone to make him feel better, but in the end it was worth it. We went flying with Minho and Woojin all the time, showed off his magic skills to Changbin, impressed the mers with his swimming abilities.

Changbin began to be a bit more open about his magic, showing off to the others as well. At first it was little things, like changing the color of someone's clothes, or levitating an object. But soon he was levitating two of the 2000 liners, as the others watched on (some in horror and some in awe). He began to practice with Jeongin as well, both benefiting from the shared experiences.

The aquatic members of the friendship took everyone else out on excursions to explore abandoned shipwrecks, hidden caves, even a coral reef not far from their home. Jisung, Felix, and Chan all had yet to share some of their impressive siren singing abilities, but no one was complaining when Chan started belting out in English some song about castles and friendship.

The biggest change, however, had to be the one between Minho and Jisung. The two were joined at the hip before, but now they were one in the same. Neither left each other's side, neither would even get up without the other protesting. It drove most everyone else insane, but the two were happy and content, so no one really ridiculed them for it.

Today was a movie night, something that they hadn't done in months. The movie that was playing was some sort of horror or thriller movie, which meant that screams were inevitable. But they were all snuggled/cuddled up to someone, so it wasn't too bad.

Woojin was sitting calmly, Chan's head resting on his shoulder. His arm was around the siren's waist, while his other one held his hand. Chan was mumbling something into his skin, chuckling as Woojin freed his hand to swat at the other. Chan took the opportunity to press a kiss to Woojin's cheek.

Felix was clutching Changbin's arm in a vice-like grip, occasional whimpers escaping his lips. The witch held him close, fingers gently stroking the back of his head. He was whispering calming words into Felix's ear, knowing that he'd probably have to sleep with the boy all night. (Which didn't matter, since movie night also meant sleeping over.)

Jeongin was sandwiched between Hyunjin and Seungmin, both snuggling into him, though Seungmin seemed a lot more aware than Hyunjin. The tall boy was sleepily mumbling about the characters in the story, completely forgetting that it was a scary movie. Seungmin laughed quietly as he fell asleep against Jeongin as well.

Jisung and Minho were completely ignoring the movie, only focused on each other. Minho was carding his hands through Jisung's hair, softly discussing with him about school and work and mundane life things. It was actually a very nice and peaceful moment, despite the sounds of the movie. Minho leaned forward to plant a kiss on Jisung's lips, the younger wrapping his arms around Minho's waist.

The siren felt warmth blossom in his chest at the thought that this was all his. Minho, his friends, this moment. He basked in that thought for a moment more, before he wrapped himself around Minho again and sighed in content as he settled against him.

This was what he needed from the start, his faux family pod together; even when alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didn't exist until my brain went, "You know what would be a way to make this better? aNGSTY CONFLICT" but i can't write angsty conflict so i wrote sort of angsty conflict. like, its angsty for a good two minutes and the rest is okay again
> 
> also the song chan sings is Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran bc i absolutely love that song lmao


End file.
